superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return Of Jafar Credits
Opening Titles (VHS Version) Walt Disney Home Video presents The Return of Jafar Ending Credits (VHS Version) Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers TAD STONES ALAN ZASLOVE Directors TOBY SHELTON TAD STONES GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY Story by DUANE CAPIZZI DEREK DRYMON MARK McCORKLE ROBERT SCHOOLEY TAD STONES Written by KEVIN CAMPBELL MIRITH JS COLAO BILL MOTZ STEVE ROBERTS DEV ROSS BOB ROTH JAN STNRAD BRIAN SWENLIN With the Voice Talents of JONATHAN FREEMAN, GILBERT GOTTFRIED, JASON ALEXANDER, JEFF BENNETT, VAL BETTIN, LIZ CALLAWAY, ROBIN WILLIAMS, JIM CUMMINGS, BRAD KANE, LINDA LARKIN, B.J. WARD, SCOTT WEINGER, FRANK WELKER Associate Producer MAIA MATTISE Voice Director GINNY McSWAIN Animation Directors DALE CASE, JOHN KIMBALL, MARSH LAMORE, ALAN SMART, SABURO HASHIMOTO, RICK LEON, IAN HARROWELL, STEVEN TRENBIRTH, WARWICK GILBERT, TAKAMITSU KAWAMURA Storyboard KURT ANDERSON, RYAN ANTHONY, VICTOR COOK, WILLIAM FINN, JOHN FLAGG, DENISE KOYAMA, LONNIE LLOYD, DAVID PRINCE, CHRIS RUTKOWSKI, DEREK DRYMON, PHIL WEINSTEIN Character Design DANA LANDSBERG, KENNY THOMPKINS Key Layout Design PAUL A. FELIX, DENNIS GRECO, CAROL POLICE Prop Design GREG GULER, TERRY HUDSON, MARTY WARNER Key Background Stylists PARO HOZUMI, BILL LORENCZ Color Key Stylists DEBRA JORGENSBORG, JILL STIRDIVANT Storyboard Revisions SHAWNA CHA, LLYN HUNTER, CRAIG KEMPLIN, ALBERT RING Production Manager SELMA GLADNEY Continuity Coordinators VONNIE BATSON, JIM FINCH Talent Coordinator DANIEL PENSIERO III Original Music and Adaptations By MARK WATTERS Adapations Based on Music By ALAN MENKEN "ARABIAN NIGHTS" Words by HOWARD ASHMAN Music by ALAN MENKEN "ARABIAN NIGHTS" Produced and Arranged By BRUCE ROWLAND Performed by BRIAN HANNAN "I'M LOOKING OUT FOR ME" Words and Music by RANDY PETERSEN & KEVIN QUINN Performed by GILBERT GOTTFRIED "NOTHING IN THE WORLD (QUITE LIKE A FRIEND)" Words and Music by DALE GONYEA and MICHAEL SILVERSHER Performed by LIZ CALLAWAY, DAN CASTELLANETA, BRAD KANE "FORGET ABOUT LOVE" Words and Music by SILVERSHER & SILVERSHER Performed by LIZ CALLAWAY, GILBERT GOTTFRIED, BRAD KANE "YOU'RE ONLY SECOND RATE" Words and Music by RANDY PETERSEN & KEVIN QUINN Performed by JONATHAN FREEMAN Songs Arranged by BILL ELLIOTT Associate Producer Music BAMBI MOE Additional Music by HARVEY COHEN, JOHN GIVEN, CARL JOHNSON, ERIC SCHMIDT, THOM SHARP Music Mixers BRUCE BOTNICK, ALAN SNELLING Supervising Music Editor PATRICIA CARLIN Music Editors DOMINICK CERTO, LIZ LACHMAN Music Contractors REGGIE WILSON, PETER WILLISON The Simpsons Sequence Executive Producers David Mirkin James L. Brooks Producers and Directors Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring JONATHAN FREEMAN as Jafar JASON ALEXANDER as Abis Mal Also Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia Harry Shearer Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Brent Forrester Bob Kushell Dan McGrath Staff Writers Bill Canterbury David S. Cohen Associate Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Co-Producer for Gracie Films Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinator Alison Elliott Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimensh Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Jacqueline Sillo Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Greg Cheever Mike Reale Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Assistant to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Simon Annette Anderson Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Mirkins Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Joel Kuwahara Jenifer Newman Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson Richard-Kevin Stith Assistant to the Associate Producer Alison Elliott Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Overseas Production by Akon Studios N.J Kim Assistant Director Susie Dietter Storyboard Supervisor Kevin O'Brien Storyboard Jeff Myers Martin Archer Kevin O'Brien Storyboard Assistant John Rice Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning Sam Simon Prop Design Lucas Grey Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Maria Mariotti Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Craig Armstrong Mark Ervin Lall Olivares Istvan Majoros Mike Marcantal Matthew Nastuk Dan Povenmire Andres "Tommy" Tejada William Tucker Background Layout Artists John M. Bernan Sarah Frost Background Clean-up Jefferson R. Weekley Animation Timing Chuck Sheetz Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Andrew Brandou Color Design Karen Bauer Paul Felter Brian Mark Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checker Jackie Banks Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera John Alexander Reed Patrick Buchanan Assistant Film Editor Lee Harting Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Production Managers Barbara J. Cordova Miles Lewis Horst Post Production Coordinator Angela Ousey Production Associates Raymond M. Iacovacci Helen Brennick Laurie D. Templeton DC Comics Sequence Producers Alan Burnett Eric Radomski Bruce Timm Story Editors Laren Bright Theme By Danny Elfman Supervising Composer Shirley Walker Music Composed By Michael McCuistion Casting and Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring The Voices Of JONATHAN FREEMAN as Jafar JASON ALEXANDER as Abis Mal Kevin Conroy as Batman Bob Hastings as Commissioner Gordon Lloyd Bochner as Mayor Hill Storyboard Joe Denton Jim Janes Philip Norwood Props Trish Burgio Jonathan Fisher Vehicle Design Shayne Poindexter Character Design Michael Diedrich Glen Murakami Kevin Nowlan Dan Riba Bruce W. Timm Timing Director Barbara Dourmashkin Bill Knoll Tom McLaughlin Background Supervisor Ted Blackman Background Design David Karoll Rae McCarson Felipe Morell Keith Weesner Background Paint Steve Butz John Calmette Russell Chong BASED ON THE DC COMICS CHARACTERS BATMAN CREATED BY BOB KANE Animation Checking Supervisor Marina Cappas Copying and Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Animation Cheching Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Ink and Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Kathryn Gilmore Pamela Long Model Mark-Up Elena Cox Jean Dubois Gina Howard Lisa Leonardi Valerie Walker Ink and Paint Lada Babicka Kim Dahl Dawn Dunlop Kathleen Evans Staci Gleed Robin Kane Kathlyn Kephart Eric Nordberg Nellie Rodriguez Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Film Transfer Stephen Nakamura Mike Williams Film Editors Al Breintenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Post Producion Supervisor Joe Sandusky Sound Reading Bradley Carow Denise Whitfield Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Re-Recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Sound Effects Russel Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne Sound Services Provided By Monterrey Post Production Dialogue Editing Mark Keatts Aaron King Music Editing Patricia Carlin For Triad Music, Inc. Laboratory Services C.F.I. Negative Cutting Mary Nelson Sound Dimension Spatializer Post Production Facilities The Postgroup Soundcastle/Postmodern Voice Recording Studio Weddington Studion Harry Andronis, Engineer Jeff Sliney, 2nd Engineer Mike Baker, 2nd Engineer Animation Services AKOM Production Co. Nelson Shin, President Overseas Supervisor Don Schweikert Layout Services by Noa Animation Production Administrator Glen Gagnon Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Recording Assistant Erin Keeler Accounting Clerk Laura Granata Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Assistants Haven Alexander Roland Macasinag Production Executives Ken Duer Barbara Simon Derks Liza-Ann Warren Executive in Charge of Production Tim Sarnoff Executive Producers Jean MacCurdy Tom Ruegger Live-Action Sequence * Executive Producer: Diana Birkenfield * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Mustapha Khan, Jon Stone * Written by: Luis Santeiro, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Jeff Moss, Norman Stiles * Starring: Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Jason Alexander as Abis Mal * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Associate Producer: Karin Young Shiel * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Manager: Harvey S. Wilson * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Heather L. Dick, Christine Ferraro, Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci, Kim J. Kennedy, Pamela Liu, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton, Teri Weiss * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Bruce Dunkins * Production Coordinator: Zoya Kachadurian * Script Coorinator: Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Engineer in Charge: Tom Carey * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Video Engineer: Joseph Prewitt * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo, Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Colleen Noe * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Production Accountant: Marta Palko * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Asst. Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Group Vice President Production: Marjorie Kalins * Senior Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Content Consultant: Angela Santomero * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Marjorie Kalins, Frieda Lipp Computer Animation Sequence Animation Production by DNA PRODUCTIONS, INC. Starring Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Jason Alexander as Abis Mal Administration Artitstic Development and Outreach Business & Legal Affairs Development Facilities Finance, Accounting & Operations Human Resoucres & Recruiting Inofrmation Technology Marketing & Customer Products Training and Technical Development Stop-Motion Sequence * Starring: Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Jason Alexander as Abis Mal * Stop Motion Animators: Tom St. Amand, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Stop Motion Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley * Armatures: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Mold Makers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans, Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Character Fabrications: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Constructions: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Model Shops: Mitch Romanauski, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist 1928's Animation Sequence Directed by Ub Iwerks Walt Disney Written by Walt Disney Ub Iwerks Starring Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Jason Alexander as Abis Mal Produced by Roy O. Disney Walt Disney Music by Wilfred Jackson Bert Lewis sound effects Johnny Cannon animators Ub Iwerks Wilfred Jackson Dick Lundy Johnny Cannon inbetween artist Les Clark musical performance Green Brothers Novelty Band conductor Carl Edouarde Hanna-Barbera Sequence * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producers: Bob Hathcock, Berny Wolf and Jeff Hall * Story Editors: Don Nelson and Arthur Alsberg * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Art Davis, Charlie Downs, Oscar Dufau, Paul Sommer * Animation Directors: Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Don Patterson, Joanna Romersa, Jay Sarbry, James T. Walker * Story Direction: Jeff Hall, Lew Marshall, Alex Lovy * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Voices: Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Jason Alexander as Abis Mal * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Mark Christiansen, Franco Cristofani, Davis Doi, Lee Evans, Kirk Hanson, Mike Kawaguchi, Jim Stenstrum * Key Layout: Drew Gentle, Mike Kawaguchi, Lorraine Marue * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Backgrounds: Lorraine Marue, Patti Palmer, Bill Proctor, Gloria Wood, Fred Warter * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Color Design: Alison Leopold * Xerography: Star Wirth * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Special Effects Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Assistant Computer Supervisor: Dennis Bonnell * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Don Greenberg * Computer Animation Systems Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Effects Editor: David West * Sound Editing: Sam Horta Editorial * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Animation Production: Optifex * Animation: Wincat Alcala, Tito Romero * Layout Director: Peter Sheehan * Produced in Association with: Toei Animation * Production Supervisor: Osamu Yoshioka South Park Sequence EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS *Trey Parker *Matt Stone EXECUTIVE PRODUCER *Anne Garefino WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY *Trey Parker EXECUTIVE PRODUCER *Frank C. Agnone II PRODUCERS *Eric Stough *Bruce Howell *Adrien Beard CREATED BY *Trey Parker *Matt Stone PRODUCERS *Vernon Chatman *Bill Hader STARRING *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Jason Alexander as Abis Mal WITH *Trey Parker as Stan and Cartman *Matt Stone as Kyle and Kenny ORIGINAL MUSIC *Jamie Dunlap LINE PRODUCER *Daryl Sancton DIRECTORS OF ANIMATION *Jack Shih *Jenny Yu EDITOR *Gian Ganziano ADDITIONAL EDITOR *David List ASSISTANT EDITOR *Nate Pellettieri LEAD TECHNICAL DIRECTOR #Wonnie Ro KEY ANIMATOR #Andrew B. Rhoades ANIMATORS *Andy Arett *Oliver De Guia *Lesley Hur *Neil Ishimine *Dave Koch *Jason Lopez *John Luciano *Scott Oberholtzer *Megan Prazenica *Nora Quinn *Edgar Tellez TECHNICAL DIRECTORS *Kristian Boeker *Brian Carter *Nicole Fillatrault *John Kujawa *Peder Lester *Byron Lopez *Bruna Menezes White *Will Meyer *Daniel Patao *Johnny Sweeney *Christina Yeung PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR *John Hansen A PRINCE *Mark Munley PRODUCTION COORDINATOR *Ben Paine STORYBOARD ARTISTS *Annisa Zulkarnain CHARACTER AND BACKGROUND DESIGNERS *Greg Postma *Tony Postma *Keo Thongkham *Sarah Soh *Natasha Kline SOUND ENGINEER *Lydia Quidilla SOUND EDITOR *D.A. Young C.T.O. *David Lenna C.I.O. *J.J. Franzen CHIEF ENGINEER *Vernon Harveaux SENIOR PIPELINE DEVELOPER *Tory Hoke PIPELINE DEVELOPER *Mark Dietel PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT *Kirstin Moser ASSISTANT PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT *Steve Neuvenheim ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS *Jack Zegarski *Gary Martinez PRODUCTION MANAGER *Elyse Ramsdell OFFICE MANAGER *Tina Middleton ASSISTANT PRODUCTION COORDINATOR *David Brown PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS *Michael Ponterotto *Ben Rosen *Skylar T. Stone LIP SYNC ARTIST *James Dion *Anthony Sant'Anselmo *Jonathan Robert *Brian Gabriel *Eddie Alvarado MAIN TITLE DESIGN BY *Imaginary Forces MUSIC CLEARANCE *Sessing Music Services DEVELOPED BY *Brian Graden SPECIAL THANKS *Deborah Liebling *Kevin Morris *Cynthia Z. Malone *Tim Cannella *Key Code Media, Inc. *Waves Audio *CORBIS IMAGES *CORBIS MOTION *© Steve Boyle/CORBIS *© John Fedele/Blend Images/CORBIS *© Adrianna Williams/CORBIS *© Jim Craigmyle/CORBIS *© Patrik Giardino/CORBIS VERY SPECIAL THANKS *Denon *Fender *Line 6 *Tama *Zildjian Joe Murray Productions Sequence * Executive Producer: Joe Murray * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Producers: Geraldine Clarke, Bob Nesler * Creative Producer: Stephen Hillenburg * Starring: * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Jason Alexander as Abis Mal * Original Music by: Pat Irwin * Music Recorded by: Robert Fitzimons * Drums and Percussion: kevin Nortons * Bass: David Hofstra * Woodwinds: Robert DeBellis * Trombone - Art Baron * Guitar and Keyboards - Pat Irwin * Music Copying by: Deter Levin * Line Producers: Paula C. Fabela, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Associate Producers: Tami Sloan Tsark, Barbara Wright * Animation Timers: Tom Yasumi, Gary McCarver * Story Editor: Tim Hill * Writers: George Maestri, Martin Olson * Script Coordiantor: Suzanne Benton * Assistant Directors: Jean Guy Jacques, Herb Moore, Samuel S. Willaims * Main Character Design: Joe Murray * Models: Lin Larsen * Character and Prop Designs: Martin Ansolabehere * Background Design: Antoine Guilbaud * Art Director: Nick Jennings * Color Key Supervisors: Artin Aghamalian, Carol Wyatt * Painter: Margot Hale * Key Layouts: Bob Givens, Lin Larsen, Cliff Voorhees * Background Painters: Timothy Barnes, Adriana Galves, Nick Jennings, Rolando Oliva, Walt Peregoy, Gloria Wood * Checking Supervisor: Becca Ramos * Animation Checker: Kitty Schoentag * Assistant Storyboard: Shawn Murday, Karen Heathwood, Bob Nesler, Dexter Reed, Mitch Schauer, Toni Vian * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Accountant: Carole McCoy * Production Coordinators: Kimberly Karnatz, Jim Leber, Sharon Altman * Technical Coordinator: Tony Ostyn * Production Assistants: Nicola Gayle, Matt Hary, Jenetta Kelley, John Magnness, Vera Duffy, Fabian Gonzalez, Aazariah Owens, Valerie N. Robinson, Don Sweeney, Chilali Vian, Lisa Womble * Animation Services: Rough Draft Studios, Inc, * Overseas Supervising Director: Scott Mansz * Overseas Layout Supervisor: Carl Linton * Post Production Producer: Richard Leroy * Post Production Supervisor: Barbara Beck * Post Production Coordinators: Suzanne Benton, Richard Roman * Film Editor: Brad Carow * 'For Horta Editorial ' ** Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez ** Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo ** Dialogue Editors: Rick Arbucle, David Eccles, Karen Oliva ** Sound Editor: Greg LaPlante ** Production Sound: Brad Brock, Fredrich Hammel ** Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Boruqez ** Foley Mixers: Brad Brock, Peter S. Carlstedt ** Foley Artists: Laara Macias, Sharon Macias, Diane Greci * 'For Warner Brothers Sound ' * Sound Supervisor and Music Editor: William B. Griggs * Sound EFX Editor: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Editors: Jenfier Mertens, Kenneth Young * Re-Recording Mixers: Daniel Hiland, Joseph Citarelia * Recordist; Gary Maiman * Support: Daniel Gillett, Wendy Paker * 'For Varirel ' ** Telecine: Brian Linze ** Videotape Editor: Erik Peterson ** Support: Jason Ramsey, Dave McCatrthy, Trcaci Beatlipold-Alltaer ** Music Recorded at: Castle Oaks Productions * Assistant Editor: Karen Schwenkmeyer * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Lip Sync: Kent Holaday * Financial Controller: Robert Cseko * Studio General Manager: Bennett E. McCleellan * Executive Producer: Mary Harrington * Executive in Charge of Production: Sherry Gunther Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY LTD Assistant Directors JANEY DUNN, MICKIE CASSIDY, DI RUDDER Animators GAIRDEN COOKE, CAROL SEIDL, KANG LIN ZHU, ARIEL FERRARI, ANDREW COLLINS, MORRIS LEE, DICK DUNN, STEVEN TAYLOR, HELEN McADAM, WAL MICATI, MIKE STAPLETON, STEPHEN COOPER, MAREK KOCHOUT, WARWICK GILBERT, ANDREW BROOKS, LILY DELL, PETER CANDELAND, MANNY BANADOS, PAUL NEWELL, MAC MONKS, DWAYNE LABBE, TY BOSCO, CHRIS BRADLEY, SIMON BROWN, IAN WHITE, JOZEF SZEKERES, MARTEN COOMBE, LEESA TYNAN, NILO SANTILLAN, ADAM MURPHY, GEORGES ABOLIN, OSCAR PEREZ, TROY SALIBA, MURRAY DEBUS, MIKE CHAVEZ, DAVE MacDOUGALL, KRISTINA REAY, CHRIS DEROCHIE, LIANNE HUGHES, STEPHEN GRANT Layout Supervisors ALEX NICHOLAS, JOHN HILL Layout Artists YOSH BARRY, NICK PILL, KEVIN WOTTON, BRUCE PEDERSEN, DAVID SKINNER, MARGARET PARKES, KEVIN SPILL, KELLY BAIGENT Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW, PAUL PATTIE, HELEN STEELE, FELICE FERRER, GEORGE HUMPHREY, KEN WRIGHT, MILANA BORKERT Ink and Paint Supervisors ANGELA BODINI, ROBYN DRAYTON, CHRISTINE O'CONNOR, LIZ LANE Painters ANIA KORNACKI, SAMANTHA MAGRI, LIZ COLEMAN, TERESE NAM, BARRIE HINES, MARK SONNTAG, DANUTA JELENKWOSKA, ALISTER GRANT, CHRISTOPHER McMANUS, BENJAMIN WOLFE, MELINDA DIXON, MEGAN HITCHENS, ANNA HALL, JOHN BARRETT, AGNES FORSTER, JESSICA KHACHAN, FRANCESCA DE CELIS, GAVIN STONE, MURRAY SWIFT, DAVID LUMLEY, LEANNE KORNACKI, ZSA PETROVIC Additional Painters DONENE BAILEY, KATHIE O'BRIEN, ELIZABETH JAMSEK, BABETTA LATOOY, FRANCIS SMITH, GAIL BROOKS, JACKY NEVILLE, KAREN CLARKE, JENNY NORTH, JAY HAWKE, KERRY MARTIN, DIANA SHERDIAN, SAMIA BISHAY, MICHELLE WALKER, MARIE DALE, KLARA OSUST Assistant Animators - Clean Up MANUK CHANG, SONNY ESQUILLON, NOEL DOMINGO, NEVILLE RYAN, GEORGINA SANTOS, ADAM TEKANI MARR, RIZALDY VALENCIA, NATALIE WHITE, SOPHIA RUO LIU, DARYL BROUGHAM, PETER EASTMENT, GUY PASCOE, DEBBIE CRAMB, PHOEBE MIDDLETON, LINDY CATCHLOVE, MICHAEL COMINO, IAN YOUNG Additional Assistant Animators - Clean Up EVA HELISCHER, MILAN ZAHORSKY, SALLY WOODS, DEBORAH CAMERON, SYLVIA LEE, JAMES SHAH, EVA WOTTON, STUART CUNNINGHAM, TONY DAVIS, PEGGY McEWEN, SEAN ASPINALL, DOMINIQUE AUDARD, SUE TANNER, JANINE DAWSON, MAX GUNNER, SUK-HEE PARKS Inbetweeners ROWEN AVON-SMITH, ANTONY BUNYAN, DING ZHIQIANG, GERARD HANNAGAN, AMANDA EARLE, STEWART GRIFFITHS, KAYLENE BRADLEY, WILLIAM BOURKE, GREG FARRUGIA, MICHAEL COMINO, JOHN HORVATH, GUY PASCOE, BERNARD DERRIMAN, JIE YUAN, ANNA DIMEZZA, SID AHEARNE, RANDY GLUSAC, KAY-JANINE SVORONOS, CHRIS WAHL, ELI BRAGA, ANTHONY QUELCH, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, MAURO DI CONSTANZO, RICHARD PACE, MARTIN DINGLE-WALL, DORIAN REID, FE VENTURA, KEVIN COMTY, JEANETTE IMER, IAN YOUNG, BEN LEE, ROGER CLARKE, CELINE ESNAULT Production Manager TERRY W. SMITH Checking Supervisor DAN FORSTER Checking MARK EVANS, GARY PAGE Camera FERNANDO LETTERI, ROBERT LETTERI, CAROLE SALTER, JOSE BARREIROS, ELIAS MACUTE Inbetweening Supervisor MICKIE CASSIDY Clean-up Supervisor JANEY DUNN Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (JAPAN) INC. Animation Supervisor SHIGERU YAMAMOTO Animation Directors TAKESHI ATOMURA, HISASHI WADA, MADOKA YASUE, HIROSHI KAWAMATA, KAZUYOSHI TAKEUCHI, MASAAKI KUDO Animators KOICHI MARUYAMA, YURI TAKASHI, MIYUKI HOSHIKAWA, HEIHACHIRO TANAKA, MITSUKO OTAKU, ISAMITSU KASHIMA, YOSHIAKI MATSUDA, KAZUE YAMANAKA, KIYOMI MIYAKAWA, SACHIKO WAKABAYASHI, KENICHI TSUCHIYA, OSAMU TANIHATA, MANAO TORII, HIDEAKI KURAKAWA, YUKO MATSUO, KOJI FUKUOKA Assistant Animators SHIZUKA OKUMOTO, KAZUMI SAGAWA, HARUMI NAKAMURA, ROY SATO, YURIKA FUJISAWA In-between Checker RYOKO KISHIMOTO Inbetweeners MAMI SHIMIZU, TAKANOBU KATADA, TORU SOTOBORI, MIKA OHARA, KAZUE SHIGENOBU, JUNPEI TATENAKA, YUKIKO FURUKAWA, YUJI USHIJIMA, TAIZOU SENGOKU *Background Artists MASAYOSHI BANNO, SATOSHI MATSUDAIRA, MICHIKO TANIGUCHI, JINZABURO KAIHO, NAOMI SAKIMOTO, TACHIKO KIMURA, SHUUICHI HIROWATARI, MASUMI NOSE Cutter MAKOTO ARAI Additional Production Facilities NAKAMURA PRODUCTIONS, TAKAHASHI PRODUCTIONS, STUDIO ROBIN, STUDIO CATS, LIGHT FOOT Post Production Manager CHERYL MURPHY Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JOHN ROYER Sound Dubbing Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Supervising Editor ROBERT S. BIRCHARD Film Editor ELEN ORSON Assistant Film Editors SUSAN EDMUNSON, CHRISTOPHER GEE Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Supervising Sound Editor STEPHEN FLICK, M.P.S.E. Supervising ADR Editor JUDEE FLICK, M.P.S.E. Sound Editors DEAN BEVILLE, JAMES CHRISTOPHER, MIKE CHOCK, JOHN DUNN, TERESA ECKTON, M.P.S.E., DONALD FLICK, AVRAM DEAN GOLD, M.P.S.E., R.J. KIZER Assistant Sound Editor JEENA M. PHELPS Foley Recorded by EZRA DWECK Foley by JOAN ROWE, CATHERINE ROWE Additional Sound Design MARC MANGINI Re-Recording Mixers TERRY PORTER C.A.S., MEL METCALFE, DAVID T. HUDSON Assistant Producer JESSICA KOPLOS-MILLER Production Assistant JODEY KAMINISKI Script Coordinator SUSAN McELROY Art Coordinator MICHAEL GRACEY Production Secretaries REGINA DIXON, CRICKET LUKE Administrative Coordinator JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Script Supervisor ANITA LISH Story Coordinator NANCI BATTELLE Post Production Assistants JASON SPRATT, STEVE WERNER, KEITH YEAGER Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific The Producers wish to thank the artists and animators of the original motion picture for their guidance, inspiration and support. Presented in Dolby Surround IATSE © 1994 WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Rated G